fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Enkidu
|traits = Humanoid, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = Unknown |alignment = True Neutral }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= - Presence Detection A++= }} |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 20%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank A++= 500% Chance to Stun Divine enemy for 1 turn. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their defense for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} |-| Rank EX= Deals 200% extra damage to Threat to Humanity enemy. 500% Chance to Stun Divine enemy for 1 turn. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their defense for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 800% |l2 = 1000% |l3 = 1100% |l4 = 1150% |l5 = 1200% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 30% |c2 = 35% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 45% |c5 = 50% }} |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |22}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |10}} |33 = |2}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |4}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |10}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |15}} |71 = |29}} |72 = |6}} |81 = |18}} |82 = |15}} |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Recovers party's HP by 500 every turn while they are on the field. }} Biography Trivia *They share the exact ATK values at minimum with Yagyū Munenori, Mecha Eli-chan and Mecha Eli-chan Mk.II. *They share the exact HP values at minimum with Valkyrie. *Enkidu was the first servant that got implemented into FGO with their original creator’s permission (Kinoko Nasu, Narita Ryohgo). Images Saint Graphs= enkidu1.png|Stage 1 enkidu2.png|Stage 2 enkidu3.png|Stage 3 enkidu4.png|Stage 4 Servant_143.png|April Fool |-| Icons= Enkiduicon.png|Stage 1 EnkiduStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 EnkiduStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 EnkiduFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S143 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S143 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S143 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= EnkiduSprite1.png|Stage 1 EnkiduSprite2.png|Stage 2 EnkiduSprite3.png|Stage 3 S143 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S143 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S143 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo143.png|NP Logo EnkiduStage3 NoEffects.png|Stage 3 (No Effect) |-| Expression Sheets= Enkidu 1.png|Stage 1 Enkidu_2.png|Stage 2 Enkidu_3.png|Stage 3 Bondage_Clay.png|Prisoner (2017 Summer Event Story) Kingu 2.png|Kingu (Babylonia Story) Kingu 2 Wounded.png|Wounded Kingu (Babylonia Story) Enkidu 2 Story.png|Sadboi Kingu (Babylonia Story) Censorkidu.png|Taken down due to copyright (Battle in New York 2019) |-| Craft Essences= EnkiduVACE.png|White Flower (Valentine CE) Red_flower.png|Red Flower (Valentine CE) Talk of The Hot Sands.png|Talk of The Hot Sands FullCE0652.png|Midsummer Moment CE0937.png|Enuma Dingir CE1107.png|Fly Off CE1111.png|Absolute Demonic Battlefront Babylonia |-| Command Codes= CC0049.png|Chains of Heaven |-| Others= Enkidu_Chains.png|Chains of Heaven KinguAnimeBabyloniaCharaDesign.png|Character Design of Fate/Grand Order -Babylonia- Enkidu Art HD.jpg|Fate/Grand Order -Babylonia- Art Cute_clay.jpg|Illustration by Morii Shizuki Category:Fate/Strange Fake Category:Babylonian Servants Category:Babylonia